Might Be in Love
by full moons kat
Summary: From Freeds P.O.V/ Freed has been in love with Laxus for a long time, what happens when Laxus invites Freed over for the night... ( i think that Laxus is a sweet heart in his own way, so this is how i see Laxus, also i started to like him after the fighting festal because then he got done having a teen rebel stage)


Might be in love

I love Laxus so much but I could never tell him that, if I did I bet he would cast me out of our group. Nothing I could do would get him to like me, maybe if I was a girl he would like me but I was born as a stupid boy. It sucks that I have to keep this a secret deep down in my heart it hurts. "Hey Freed do you want to come over tonight and maybe play some video games," Laxus asked me breaking my train of thought. "Yea sure that sounds fun," I said trying not to blush. Why does he have to be so damn cute? "Cool be at my place at 7:45," he said walking over to Mirajane. I bet he likes her she is beautiful after all and on top of that she is truly stronger than any other girl in this place, I get why he likes her. "So you're going to his house," Evergreen asked with a smirk on her lips. "Shut up Ever," I replied. "Well aren't you in a bad mood," she said sitting down across from me. "I'm just nerves, I don't know what to do," I told her. I can't believe her of all people found out about my crush on the boss. "Just keep calm for now you are just going over to his place to hang out forget about how much you like him and have fun," she replied with a warm smile. She is a wicked lady but she has her moments. "Thank you Ever you're a big help," I told her. "You're welcome, well anywho I have a date with Elfman so I have to go get ready," she replied getting up and leaving. I am happy she got with him they need each other.

"Hey greeny want to have a drink with me," Cana asked me sitting down where Evergreen just was. "No I don't drink," I told her. "One won't hurt you, stop acting like a pussy, she replied handing me a beer. I finally gave in and took the drink and soon I put three down. "Cana you are such a nice lady," I said knowing I was drunk. "Well that's good to hear greeny," she laughed. "You know I wish I was a girl," I told her not knowing what I was saying. "Why do you want to be a girl," she asked me. "Because I love Lax,," "Freed you bad boy you know you shouldn't drink the last time you did you took down half of the mess hall," Mirajane said talking the beer I just opened out of my hand. "Oh yeah I forgot about that," I replied laughing. "Oh come one Mira he was about to tell me something," Cana replied sadly. Mirajane got up and brought me over some coffee. "Thank you Mira," I told her. "Yep, so I heard that you are going to have a guy's night at Laxus house," she replied sitting down and smiling. "You heard it from whom," I asked thinking Ever was running her big mouth. "Laxus told me he tells me everything," she replied with a wink. "Oh I see, I guess I was right," I said saying the last part a bit too loud. "Right about what," she asked me. "Oh nothing I have to go," I said getting up and leaving to go to my place.

Once I got to my place I took of my clothes and looked in the mirror. "I just wish he could like me like this," I said to myself then I got in the shower. The water felt so good on my skin but I felt kind of sick, stupid Cana making me drink like that. "Time to go," my alarm went that I set so I could get to Laxus house on time.

I got to his door but froze up being scared to knock on the door. A couple minutes passed and I finally knocked on the door. "Freed you didn't have to knock you should have came right in," Laxus said and I followed him inside. He led me to the front room and I took a seat on a chair. "Would you like something to drink, maybe a beer," he asked laughing at the last part. "God no Cana got me to drink after five beers Mirajane came and saved me and got me some coffee," I told him was he gone to get drinks. He came back in the room and handed me some coffee. "So do you know how it's going with Evergreen and Elfman," he asked he sitting next to me. "Ever told me that she really likes him and that it is going well with them, I am just happy she found someone who would put up with all her bitching," I told him laughing. "Well they are both hot heads, do you know how it is going with Bickslow and Lisanna," he asked me. "Well I don't really know they are trying to keep it a secret I think, but they are on a mission together right now," I told him with a weak smile and feeling kind of sad. "Young love happ,,, Freed why are you crying," he said and I felt my face and I felt tears.

"Oh am I, it's nothing," I told him looking away from him. "It does not nothing tell me what in wrong," he said putting his arms around me I swear my heart just stop. "Laxus I have something that I need to tell you," I said guess it's time to tell him. "Yeah what is it," he replied smiling at me. "I think I might love you," I told him looking away from him knowing that I couldn't look in his eyes. "You think you might love me," he replied pulling away from me. "Yea I know its stupid I know you want a women and not a guy like me," I said tears forming in my eyes again. "Who ever said that I want to be with a woman," he replied pulling my chin up so that I was looking in his eyes. "Please don't cry" then he kissed me.

It felt wonderful my first kiss and with Laxus, he pulled away from me. "I thought you like Mirajane," I said tears still in my eyes. "Ok you really need to stop putting words in my mouth, I and she are just bestie's like you and Evergreen," he said pulling back in a kiss then pulled away but our lips were inches away. "I have known you like me for a long time, you're not that good at hiding your feeling from me but I guess I am really good at hiding my feelings," he said smiling. "So you like me as a boy," I asked him still crying a bit. "I don't like you are a boy but I think I might love you as a boy, now stop crying as long as I am by your side I won't let anyone make you and mostly I won't let me be the reason that you are crying," he replied pulling me into a really tight hug I couldn't breathe but I didn't care as long as it was him. Then he picked me up in his arms and took me to his bedroom and laid me down on his bed so that he was on top of me. "I have waited to long for this," he said kissing me again running his tongue along my bottom lip wanting to be let in. I let him in and our tongues started dancing with each other, then he started to kiss down my neck he start to kiss my collarbone. "This shirt is getting in my way," he said ripping my shirt off. "You know I could have token it off myself," I said sitting up. "I didn't want you to move," he replied pushing me back on the bed. Then he started to suck on my collarbone. "Hmm," I moaned out. "Do you like that," he asked and I just nodded. Then with one hand he started to rub my nipple and with the other hand he started to rub my dick over my pants. "Nhh stop," I moaned out. He started to rub me harder soon I was hard and my hardness was on Laxus hand. "You got hard so easy," he said into my ear then started to suck on my nipple. I moaned out loud and after he heard that moan he slide my pants and boxers off of me. "Hmm you are bigger than I thought you would be," he said with a chuckle. Then he started to suck on my dick. "That feels so good," I moaned and he just looked up at me and started to suck up and down on me licking my balls. Then he started humming and I know I was getting close my point. "Laxus I am going to cum," I yelled grading his hair. Right before I did though he graded something and put it on my dick…it was a ring that stopped me from cumming but god did that hurt. "That hurts," I said as Laxus came up and kissed me. "I'm sorry but I don't want you to cum yet, so can you handle that pain hun," he asked me with a smile. "Yeah I think I can," I replied smiling but with a tear rolling down my check from pain. Then he gave me a kiss and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told then I felt something tie my wrists. "What are you doing," I asked a bit scared. "Open your eyes," he told me and I did and I was tied down to the head bored. He started to take his pants off and I saw something so big, he was about ten inches and so thick.

He took a bottle of lube out and rubbed himself down. "This is going to hurt," he told me. "It already hurts," I replied with my dick hurting. He put my legs over his shoulder and his giant cock was at my entrees. "Ok 1,2,3 relax," he said and I relaxed as much as I could and slowly he pushed himself in as I felt pain from all ends. "Laxus," I screamed out and with a big thrust he was all the way inside of me. "Laxus I hurts," I cried out with tears falling. "Just relaxes," he said and after a bit I got use to the size but I was the worst best pain ever. He started to push in and out slowly. he started to make a pattern. "I am going to go faster ok," he said. "Can you please untie me first," I asked him and he did but I still had that thing on my dick. As soon as I was free I rapped my arms around him. "Want to take this to the shower," he asked and I nodded then he picked me up with me still inside me and it shifted the spot I was in and it hit the spot that made me see stars. "Oh Laxus that feels so good," I moaned loudly as he carried me to the shower. When we got there he turned the water on a nice warm. "It's better when you're wet," he said pulling me into a kiss walking into the shower and slipping me against the wall. "Oh Freed you make me so hot," he moaned slapping into me. I swear by the end of this night I am going to be broken, He started to slap into me faster and faster and harder and harder. "God you're going to break me," I moaned out. "That's my goal," he replied slapping into me harder. Oh it hurts my cock is throding so much. "I just want to cum," I yelled out. "Oh well I guess I am about ready to," he replied and started to pump me with the ring on. "Oh just take it off already," I moaned. "Alright," he said and took it off and as I cam on the outside he cam on the inside of me. Good thing we were in the shower, "God you were amazing," he said kissing me and picking me up bridle style and carried me to the bed and laid me down then he lay down next to me and weirdly cuddled in my arms. "Even tough men like me need to be held sometimes," he said then reached over and pulled a cig out and light it and took a puff. "I didn't know you smoked," I said looking up at him. "Yea I don't like people knowing that I smoke but I trust you, does the smoke bother you," he asked going to put it out. "No I really like the smell of it," I replied reaching my arm over to stop him from putting it out but then a shock of pain went through my lower half. "You might not want to move," he said putting it out and pulling me up to him to were my head was on his chest. "You know I love your long green hair," he said picking some up. "Oh thanks I guess," I replied but didn't say anything else because I heard him snoring. Then I started to drift off to sleep and the last thing I heard was Laxus saying he loves me…


End file.
